


Summer of Stolen Sanity

by AristaAislinn



Series: Dragon's Blood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Bad Dumbles, Bad Very Bad Dursleys, Harry is raped by Vernon, Lost Memories, M/M, Recovered Memories, spoilers for Problematic Potter, this is your next to last warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaAislinn/pseuds/AristaAislinn
Summary: Horrible things were done to Harry after Dumbledore found out Harry is Severus' mate and the two were subverting all of the headmasters plans. How will Harry stand it all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had something like this planned the whole time but I only recently got the clear idea for it. This is your last warning, Harry will be raped. This/these chapter(s) are what will most likely occur in Problematic Potter after Harry's third year.

Harry felt off as he disembarked the Hogwarts Express. Many memories felt fuzzy and he felt like he hadn't seen his aunt, uncle, or cousin in ages, not that this was a complaint. He shrunk down as much as he could as he approached the whale of a man with a walrus mustache, hoping he could avoid arousing the concern of his friends, should he somehow anger his uncle. However the man barely acknowledges him with a sniff before stomping off, leaving Harry to grab his trunk and rush after the man to the empty car. Clearly Petunia and Dudley were either home or otherwise occupied.

Vernon barked af him to hury up, only stopping once briefly to see Harry trailing too far behind. "Get that ruddy bird and trunk into the rear, then get in and keep quiet!" He growlwd out as he himself got in and started the car.

Harry wanted to argue about putting hedwig into the trunk, but knew that if he did he'd be punished severely and he didn't want to risk Veenon turning his wrath upon the poor owl. She twittered in annoyance as her cage was turned on its side to fit, making her hunch and shuffle about. He stroked her feathers briefly before slamming the back closed and quicky sliding into the back seat, not putting it passed his uncle to leave him behind.

Vernon drove with the radio blairing and trying to only check his rearview mirror to see that Harry wasn't doing any freaky magic "tricks". When they arrived Harry was shoved back into the cupboard after a lock was placed on his trunk. Hedwig screeched as she was tossed unceremoniously in after, and Harry did his best to solently soothe her and find a place to put here so that he would hopefully not knock into her.

The cupboard was locked and he was left there for Merlin knows how long, hoping he could just stay there for the whole summer.

Everything returned to how it was. Harry cooked and cleaned, and although he seemed to do a better job of it, he was beaten more than ever, but nothing seemed to stay and scar like it used to. Harry wondered at this and his brain itched, as though begging him to remember something. This went on until about a week after Harry's fourteenth birthday, when Vernon had finally had enough and saw fit to take his frustrations out wholeheartedy on Harry.

Duddley's second bedroom was sparsely furnished nowadays, Harry had seen to that himself. It now seemed fit for him to move into it but he only saw the inside of that room when he was beaten and bloodied really bad. The mattress already had seen more blood than Harry could cleen off, and it showed, in the stains, feel, and smell.

Vernon was done treating this boy "nicely". The brat was aways ungrateful, he always defended his stupid bird and would raise hell if Vernon tried anything, and even when the man backed off, he would still recieve this nasty glare that rubbed him wrong. He was going to show the brat that his only use was to be used. 

-Okay this is your real last warning-  
He undid his belt and beat Harry for a little whie, the clasp renting his clothing and causing deep gashes that would be gone within a day, another thing that annoyed him. He then took the bloodied thing and wrapped it around Harry's wrist and a bed post, effectively pinning him on his stomach, lain across the bed and wracked with broken sobs that made barely any sound.

Harry's trousers and pants were hauled down in one swift motion, and finally, he understood what was happening. He scrabbled away from seeking hands and protested, apologizing for any and everything he could have done, and begging his uncle to stop. He felt something severely wrong, not just with the situation but his back was burning just between his shoulder blades, and everywhere the man touched felt like ice knives stabbing him.

"Be silent, if you make any more noise I'll use you then cut your guts out if I have to. This is all you are good for. Just a mediocre fuck." Vernon spat on his hand and grasped his throbbing cock, moaning at the thought of sinking into this hot virgin ass.

Harry made no more coherent words, just cried into the filfthy matress and tried to tune it all out. He could almost ignore the burning and tearing at his entrance ny reciting spells to himself, but then there was a hand reaching around and laughing when he felt how limp Harry was.

"Go figure, just an impotent little whore. At least that means you can't create any more freaks like yourself." 

Harry whimpers and cries out when Vernon pulls out, feeling like he's pulling the boy's guts out with him. There is nothing else but searing pain like too much exposure to ice everywhere his uncle touches and within moments, Harry passes out.

xxx

"Harry.... oh my god, HARRY!" A familiar voice calls, as Harry's mind foggily awakens. Small hands stroke his hair back and pull his face up and away from the bed. At some point he had been flipped over and his hands had been at least released from the bed, though they still seemed bound together. "Harry I need you to open your eyes and look at me." And Harry was obeying, finding his vision swimming but he could make out friendly but frantoc blue eyes and wild aburn hair. "Good, that's good, Harr. Now we've got to get out of here. I think your relatoves left, but you did something to the man... the one who did this to you. He was removed from the house by a medical team. Harry are you listening? We've got to go. Harry!"

Harry's eyeids felt so heavy, and his body was on fire, in so mkich agony and apparently feverish if Anya's cool hands were anything to go by. Cool, but not like the ice he remembered. His body tried to move, but only a keen escaped him.

"I know it hurts and you are scared, Harry, but I can't carry you and Bev can't come onto the property. She's summoned your things though. Harry, someone else is bound to come for you, but we can't wait for them. We have to go." and with this urging, Anya finally got Harry to his feet. She was supporting much of his weight, but at least it was progress. The stairs were a challenge, Harry almost took the shortcut of tumbling down them, but Anya recovered and they were out of the house, nearly slipping on the pool of blood in the entry.

"Anee, hurry, I am sure Order members are on their way right now," a French accented voice calls. The young woman standing just off of the curb.

"Despite his size, he's not exactly light, Bev." Anya snaps as they make it the last few steps before Harry's weight is transferred to much stronger arms.

A kind face peers at him, seeming to check him over. "This won't feel nice, 'arry, but it is better than appiration." She cautioned. "Just hold on tight to me and keep breathing."

With that they were surrounded in ligjt and it felt like the ground was trembling. Harry's ears popped and his head felt like it was about to spplit open, but all at once the pressure was relieved. He doubled over, nearly falling, were it not for hands tightly gripping his arms even as he retched. His legs finally gave out, only for him to fall into a pleasantly warm and decidedly solid and comfortable body. Everything felt right again in that moment, even as his vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had felt something was wrong with Harry before he left but the boy was so engrossed in his friends that Severus wasn't going to interrupt him. He then had to deal with a very long Order meeting when he was supposed to pick Harry up at Kings Cross. Minerva had promised to pick him up, in his place, however he never felt them arrive at Spinners End and his heart sank. He rushed out as quickly as he could get away with without arousing suspicion, and when he entered the house, he felt magic snap around his wards and an angered roar escaped him. He was somehow bound to the property and significant wards prevented anyone access either via floo or appiration.

He stewed there before Dumbledore showed up on his stoop with that twinkle and a smug look. "I ought to tear you to shreds. You have no authority to interfere, which you clearly know, else you wouldn't have gone to such extremes to trick us. So where is Harry?"

"I have done as I saw necessary to keep Harry compliant. He is with his family of course, and you are given your solitude once more. I would think you would thank me. You did always prefer your quiet and secrecy."

"I will kill you. His uncle will destroy him. You know he barely made it out of their grasp last time. Now you send him back and let me guess, he thinks I hate him, doesn't he? Probably doesn't even remember his heritage. Merlin I will tear you apart and then burn you." Severus snarled.

"You will fulfill your purpose. Then you might get your chance." Dumbledore said cryptically. "Have a good Summer Severus, and when Harry returns to Hogwarts, be a proper teacher, not his mate." With that the headmaster was stalking back down the street in front of Spinner's End, already far beyond the grounds Snape could walk on.

The following weeks made Severus more and more irate and anxious and he was filled with growing trepidation that his Harry wouldn't return to him. 

He was just finishing his afternoon tea when his heart stopped at the pain and feelings striking through him. A wail escaped him and he could barely stand long enough to grasp a trinket from his mantle and send a message to Beverly and Anya. He prayed it could actually pas the wards and when the item warmed against his palm in an echo of fear and anger, he let his helplessness overwhelm him. He felt the new arrivals, thankful that Dumbledore forgot that some persons with Dragon blood had portal magic. He caught Harry after he retched and brought him inside. Everything in him screamed for vengence and to save his little mate.

Harry felt so fragile in his arms, not like the firey little terror of a few months ago. Potions were spelled into his stomach as magic cocooned him and healed what it could. Anya and Bev smart enough to stay in the parlour rather than follow the singed path to the master bedroom.

Severus Cradled Harry to his chest and growled a sorrowful sound for many hours before green eyes fluttered open. "Harry?" Severus's voice rasped out.

Harry's eyes focused on him and his brow furrowed. "Pr-p-professor Snape? Where am I? Why are you here?" He asked.

"I am here because I am the only one who can heal you right now, as for where 'here' is, you are in my home. You'll remember things better after some more rest. For now, drink," Severus said as he presented a magically slashed wrist, making Harry draw back and panic for a moment before instinct took over and he was latched onto the presented offering, a grateful warble in his throat.

Harry drank for many moments, proving that repressing his nature had clearly been bad, not to mention everything else that was evident in the poor sweet boy. He pulled back and realization dawned on him.

"Shh, don't worry about it all right now, just sleep. I'll still be right here when you wake." Severus coaxed.

"Sev," Harry said simply, not arguing, just saying the nickname in rememberance as his eyes became heavy and he was once again swept away by blissful darkness.

Severus was relieved his blood had undone the memory alterations, and hopefully Harry would be physically well in a day or two. As the Potions Master was going through a checklist of every horrible thing he could do to both Dursley and Dumbledore, he heard soft footsteps and looked up to see a bloodstained Anya and Bev, looking both horrified and relieved. "He'll recover. He always does. You two shoud get yourselves cleaned up," Severus directed. "Beverly, you remember where everything is, yes?"

"Yes, Sir. You should get yourself and Harry cleaned up as well though. He shouldn't wake up a third time covered in blood."

"He won't. Please, stay as long as you like or need. The guest bedroom you used last year is still set up with your things."

"Thank you, mentor," Bev sighed and bowed, her lank mouse brown hair falling in her face before she is guiding her own little mate away and holding her like something even more precious after what they had witnessed that afternoon.

Severus was still a few more moments before carrying Harry to the giant tub in his bathroom, clearly spared the burdon of divesting him, much to his disgust. He knew not all of the blood on Harry was his own, and prayed that Harry had done some serious damage to that sick bastard, involuntarily or not. He was surely going to bond and properly mate with the boy as soon as Harry was mentally stable enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke with aches all across his body. He groaned for a moment before skilled hands went from being wrapped about his waist to massaging his arms and back before shifting them both to work down his legs. It always seemed like Severus was the exact temperature he needed at any point in time. Probably a mate thing.

"Sev... I'm s-"

"Shut up." Severus snapped right aaway, startling Harry so much that his eyes opened and he looked up to see his face, not angry, but he didn't know how to describe the look. "Nothing that happened is your fault. Not forgetting, or being sent to your relatices. Not what they did to you or what you did to them. You should have never had to face that and I swear I will do everything in my power to exact justice on any parties involved. Now if you want to talk about it, I will surely listen, but do not feel like you have to say anything and try your best not to apologize." Severus said much calmer as he stroked his hands through Harry's hair.

Harry sighed and let his mind go blank for a while, just drifting. His peaceful moment lasted perhaps a few minutes or maybe even an hour but was disturbed by the sound of something metal crashing to the floor, followed by two female voice and a heavy sigh from Severus. "How are they handling what they saw?" Harry asks, almost afraid to hear how his best friend and her mate are taking things.

"Bev is holding them together well enough. I do expect there to be a mushy emotional moment sooner or later, though. Probably why they are in the kitchen to begin with." 

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of his mate, like the man was barely tolerating the girls to begin with, even though that was the furthest feling for them.

"How are you feeling? Any further muscle aches, headache, dizziness, nausea?" The potions master asked as he leaned over Harry to gaze down and press a hand to his forehead.

Harry gtoaned slightly at the weight of the hand, instead of wanting it removed however, he wanted a few moments of pressure. As odd as it was to say it, he wanted his head squeezed slightly. Without a word his wish was granted as the second hand came up and held Harry's head. When he was released a pleased warble left him to be echoed with a low rumble. Arms slipped around him so he embraced Severus in return as he was sat up in Severus lap, straddling it and nearly level with his mate's face. He immediately remembered this positions use from a few occasions before this dreadful summer and chirred when a claw slashed open a shoulder for him before fangs bit into his own shoulder. Harry enjoyed the blood offered to him as much as he enjoyed the sensations of giving blood to his future lover. He couldn't wait to mark Severus as his own as well with his bite.

"You two should really throw a scent barrier up if you expect us to tolerate you." Anya said around a mouthful of some kind of sandwhich.

"And who said I expect you to tolerate us. Remember who owns this house you are staying in." Severus drawled.

"I mean, Bev and I could go elsewhere..."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because you two would neglect yourselves in some fashion or other without us. And don't talk with your mouth full," Beverly remarked and admonished as she carried in two plates ladden in chicken pesto pasta that she set at the coffee table across the room. "Eat, while it's hot." She instructed before ushering Anya away while the door closed itself softly.

"Is she always so-"

"Motherly? Yes. Surprisingly she's been like that since day one of me mentoring her. She even broke all of the rules about the lab just to get me to eat on time."

"You know that's going to be me when she's gone, right?"

A groan sounded as Severus gently shoved Harry off his lap and flopped across the bed diagonally. "Can't any of you let me brew in peace? My potions take time!" 

"And how many of those potions can you put under a stasis for twenty mi nutes to eat a decent meal at a reasonable hour?" Harry tutts as he stands and saunters to the little sitting area in the far end of the bedroom.

Of course, there was no reply because that was the point exactly and it left no excuse to the potions master. Perhaps nthings had settled to fast after such an event, but dealings with the trauma were far from over.

After that lunch, Harry and Anya settled in the sitting room, calves entangled as they sat on either end of the couch reading and talking while Beverly and Severus (totally wasn't about to type Bev and Sev....) were locked away in the study doing whatever a mentor and mentoree did.

"They've probably finished any official business and are now talking about revenge," Anya remarked as she got bored of her book. Her foot came up and rested on Harry's knee, wobbling it back and forth.

"I wouldn't doubt that. And I am fine leaving it to them. I just want to leave this summer behind me and come into my dragon blood. Speaking of…?"

"Yes, it was painful and bloody but the sex was worth it." Anya hummed. "Want to see my wings?" She asked with a devious but proud look that made Harry hesitate.

"I suppose," he shrugged.

Aya stood and tigged off her jumper, leaving her in a thin tanktop. Harry could see the still healing scars between her shoulders as she turned her back to him.

"Anya J Milean, you had better not be doing what I think you are doing."

Anya whipped around and blushed as she held her jumper to her chest, as though exposed. "Umm..."

"I have told you, it is best to let the scars heal before retraumatizing them, or else you could lose sensation or even function of some muscles in your back, shoulders or wings!" Beverly growled, her usually sea green eyes glowing like poison in her anger.

Anya shrank as her mate approached but went docile and submissive when swept up and hauled out of the room.

Harry was left stunned and feeling guilty. He should have remembered that from his own discussions with Severus, and discouraged her.

"Harry?" Severus called softly as he knelt in front of his mate.

"I should go apologize to Anya and Bev. I-"

"If you really feel you must, you can apologize later. Anya has been acting out lately on purpose, it was bound to reach this head sooner or later. As for whether you really had any fault in this, I hardly think so." Severus assured. In all of a day he had witnessed either visually or audibly, Anya doing something she knows better than to do, what with talking with her mouth full, apparently being the one to crash the pans fownstairs from what Bev revealed in the study, and now the wings. Anya has been begging for attention, in all the wrong ways.

"I should have remembered our own talks about wings though at least when I sawhow fresh the scars still were." Harry protested.

"Perhaps, but I at least hope her behavior discourages you from trying something similar in the future."

"I'll try my best." Harry promised.

"That's all I can ask for."


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry... Harry!" Anya shouted for the fifth time as Beverly came into the kitchen confused and concerned.

"Sorry? I must have zoned out." Harry said as he came back to the real world. He had been spacey and generally not feeling well, leaving everyone concerned but convinced he was going to come into his dragon blood before his fourteenth birthday even arrived.

"That was a pretty long space swction if Anya could get lound and concerned enough for me to come down. Go see Sev. You should be with him more anyway before and after your inheritance." Beverly tutted as she started the kettle and gathered things for tea to be sent up.

Harry was on his feet and gently taking her place. "I'll do it," he explained, "Then I'll go right up."

"Better make it how he likes it then or he'll send the whole tray right back down." Anya teased.

"He's particular usually, but he won't treat anyone like a house elf over tea," Bev huffs as she sits beside her mate and watches Harry bustle about like a pro. 

He puts the biscuit tin on the tray, grabs a few of yesterdays scones and some spreads, and when the water has boiled he transferrs it to the teapot and adds some earl grey blend to it. He is gone with it then with a satisfied look on his face. He uses a foot to nudge open the already cracked open study door.

"I heard Anya calling your name. Are you okay?" Severus asks, finishing writing a missive apparently because it flits past the teen and downstairs likely for Bev to send off. He looks up with that same look. Not quite pitying but it isn't how Harry remembers his eyes on him.

"I'd be spectacular if you stopped looking at me like that." Harry groused.

"I will as soon as this business is behind us and you are truly safe and mine."

"I'm not going anywhere and if you all are correct, I'll come into my blood any day now. So why isn't that good enough?" The young teen asks as he sets the tea setting down beside Severus' work and busies his hands fixing a cup for them both how each of them like. Larger, potion stained fingers still his and he looks up about to say something with a temper but Severus's face is so much closer than he anticipated and his mouth is just hanging open, begging to be kissed.

"Because my nature won't let it be good enough. I don't do things with the intent of irritating or offending you. I can't help it sometimes, and you will understand that soon... I hope." The pair kiss briefly, like every other kiss before. Severus refuses to go too far whether Harry wants it or not. He will wait until the time is right.

Harry sigha, that little kiss already enogh to ease him and chase away any ill feelings. He grabbed his cuppa and a scone loaded with clotted cream before curling up on the only comfortable chair in the room, his favorite armchair. The char ended up moved about the house based on where Severus was going to be most frequently. It had even ended up charmed to not absorb any fumes so that Harry could sit and nap while Severus brewed. Now he was curled up on it, still taking up only just more than half of the seat and enjoyed his afternoon tea. 

Severus sipped at his while he did more work before he decided to review rules with Harry the moment he felt any true discomfort or pain as he came into his nature. 

"I know, I know. I send Anya or Bev to get you, I just sit and wait and control my magic and breathing. You'll come to me and if possible, carry me up to the bedroomm. If that's not possible, you'll seal the room and we'll do... things... there." Harry recited with a pause and blush.

"Mostly correct, However, there should be a chance between your wings and scales presenting that I should be able to get you to the bedroom. I'd hate for your first time to be, say in the lab or kitchen." Severus ammended.

"Oh," And Harry blushed more furiously at the romantic gesture presented as he now thought about the specifics. "Can you show me your wings again, Sev?" He asked softly.

"Of course, little one." And without much fanfare, large charcoal grey wings slipped soundlessly through Severus' charmed shirt to arc out across the room.

"You've been charming your shirts every morning for the past month now, haven't you?" Harry accused.

"Yes, though I intend to have all of my clothing permanently charmed once we are mated," Severus hummed. He sent the finished tea tray downstairs as he stood, lifted Harry from his seat and sat in hs place to hold Harry in his lap. The pair remained like that for nearly an hour, Severus just carding his hands throufh Harry's lenghtening hair, and the younger falling asleep at the action.

Bev appeared and lightly rapped on the doorframe. "The Ministry sent their reply."

"Bring it here." Severus said quietly and extended a hand for the missive. It read out that without evidence of such claims, nothing could be done about either offending party, so they were hoping to plan a time to meet. "Lovely. They'll just have to wait for Harry and I to mate then. Our combined magocs should be enough to take down Dumbledore's wards."

"Mmm, what about the old bastard?"

"Language, and I'll repeat myself when you are properly awake."

"I'mwake," Harry murmured as he stretched and nuzzled into Swverus' neck.

"Sure you are."

"I'm starting supper, it should be done in an hour." Beverly said and excused herself.

Severus enjoyed his peaceful moment wirh Harry, knowing all hell would break loose soon.

"Seriously now, what about the Headmaster?"

"Hopefully he won't be headmaster much longer, but after you are recovered from our mating, we'll need to go to the ministry to turn in memories, and have healers see you for evidence."

"There isn't much left of evidence, is there?" Harry asked, confused and concerned.

"Perhaps not physically, but remember, Albus removed and altered memories. A good mind healer will be able to find that evidence and report it." Severus assured. 

Harry nodded and buried his face in Severus' chest. He wanted to hide and avoid the uncomfortable things and return to his happy place before talking about Dumbledore and what had been done to him.

"We'll see that justice is done. Especially once we have registered as mated creatures."

"I thought you never registered because of stupid laws that woudn't have let you teach?"

"I didn't. There are laws that prevent unmated creaures of certain races from working in certain jobs, especially when dealing with children. It is mostly to try and prevent circumstances much like ours. Student teacher relationships, while legal in our case, are still frowned upon and often end up pushing the teacher towards quitting or transferring the student. I won't be allowing either outcome as long as Dumbledore is out of the way." Severus had returned to stroking Harry's hair and rumbling softly between sentences.

"Oh. I'm glad then." Harry said absently. He had suddenly gotten a headache and his hands felt cold, so he tucked them between his own chest and Sev's. "Bev said spper soon? Should we go wash up?"

"Yes, I believe so." Severus helped Harry stand before starting ot of the room ahead of him. He turned back to see if Harry was following only to rush back to his side and catch him as the teen swooned. "Harry?! Harry, can you hear me? Are you in any pain?"

"No, just a headache and I got dizzy when I stood... my hands are cold though..." he admitted.

Severus grabbed both hands in one of his own, "Do I make it better or worse?"

"Better, definitely better."

"And you're not cold anywhere else?" He asked as he relesed his hands to smoothe it over Harry's brow. "Does this help?" He asks. All he received was a nod. "I asked two questions, Harry."

"Cold no, help yes," Harry answered, clearly not in a state to answer in more detail.

"I've never heard of signs quite like these, but I think your blood is starting to change." Severus hums as he lifts Harry into his arms and as they pass the top of the stairs he calls down, "Under no circumstances are we to be disturbed in our bedroom. That includes food."

"Are you sure? I could send two plates up right now!?" Bev called back, frantic.

"Too late, wards going up." Sev called as the bedroom door closed and his magic snapped into place. The fireplace flared to life, immediately warming the room before Harry was settled on the bed. "You remember how this works, yes?"

Harry nodded and tried to hold back the whimper when Severus' presence left his side. When he came back, Harry tried not to cling but he could help it, everything was getting worse. The chill had spread up his arms and he was practically chattering.

"I'm going to warm the water and I need you to drink all of it. You might not be capable of drinking or eating anything for another twelve to twenty-four hours." Severus explained before presenting the warmed water that clearly helped Harry almost immediately. "Let me help you undress before I have to sit across the room." 

Gentle hands guided Harry to sit up and raise his arms, then lay back again and lift his hips for a moment before he was shivering and just laying in his boxers.

"I love you Harry, and I would like notbhing more to sit close and comfort you, but tradition and your own scent won't allow me near much longer. I'll still be here if you need or want to talk, but try to rest, and don't fight it."

Harry whimpered again when the heat of his soon-to-be mate left him and didn't return. Every inch of him felt like it was freezing, his bones ached, his jaw felt like it was splitting apart between each tooth, and his head was pounding. He closed his eyes to stop their swimming and while holding his breath stopped the ice from reaching his lungs, he knew better and he just tried to ignore it like everything else. It was hours before things changed. Everything fwent from icy pain to burning up with a fever, aches settled and instead of wanting to grit his teeth through every breath, he was now panting. A sharp pain ripped up his spine, making him yell before he forced himself to his hands and knees and trembled. He could sense now when Severus drew near. He could hear him, smell him, feel his bodyheat. If they touched, he knew he'd purr and melt and beg, offer up anything to be made his. To be owned. There was a whisper of leathery wings spreading around him. He knew if he opened his eyes he would see dark wings, glowing eyes and the most beautiful man he had ever known. But he also knew he couldn't hold his voice in if he saw Severus.

"Harry. You're almost done. Can you feel your wings forming? Feel each new bone beneath your skin? You are doing beautifully."

Harry just nodded and focused on the sensations in his back. If regrowing bones with skelegrow was "painful," this was surely hell. The new bones grated against themselves and his old bones, while he could practically feel the new skin forming around them with new nerves. He shivered both at the feeling and thought. Finally everything came to a head, he suddenly realized smaller points of pain had covered most of his body, and he realized these were scales. He groaned and yelped when his back split open. He arched back and screamed in his pain before he was enveloped in warmth. A warm chest was pressed against his back and a larger pair of wings seemed to encircle his own, thogh hi mind was a bit slower to register this, clearly unused to the new nerves and muscles.

"Follow my wings," Sev whispered as his wings slowly opened and touched themselves behind the pair. Harry's obviously couldn't reach that far with the pair betweenhis own, not that they were ready to either if the pain in them was anything to go by as he hissed."Easy, don't force it. This is just the first time we'll be doing this. We'll work on them again in a month. Now, how do you feel?" Severus asked.

"Now that most of the pain has gone? I certainly feel different..." Harry said before running his tongue around his teeth, it felt weird talking... because he had fangs, and many of his other teeth were longer and sharper now too. "I thought the wings would be the weirdest, but it's really my teeth right now."

"Yes, that's what I thought too. You are now capable of biting me yourself, but no officiall marking until we're mated, love." Severus chuckled as he brought a wrist up in offering. 

They hadn't shared blood in nearly a week, so Harry was quick to bring it close before hesitating, not wanting to hurt Severus.

"Go ahead. I can handle-" He gasped, and nearly groaned.

Harry drank a couple of good mouthfulls before licking the wound closed and purring contentedly. "Thank you, Sev." He sighed.

"It was my pleasure, in all senses of the word," he said and punctuated with a slow grind of his erection into Harry's arse. "However, that should wait a few more moments, just settle with me and talk."

"Talk? You tease me like that and now you want to just lay down and talk?"

"Your body is still adjusting. So yes, talk."

Harry just huffs and lets Severus guide him down to lay on the bed. "So what are we going to talk about?"

"Where we go from here, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha! Harry is finally a little dragon! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but pillow talk, sex and more pillow talk will follow soon, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long. I wrote yhis ages ago, just never had the patience with my tablet to write it all out and post.

Harry had never realized just how well he fit against Severus. They had managed to comfortably lay on their left wings and cuddle with each right wing cocooning them in yet another layer of protection.

"We should look into moving as soon as the bond is settled. I can ask my father if he has somewhere or we can look through the Potter estates."

"A manor? Are you sure? They're so big and empty..." Harry hummed, not liking the thought of living anywhere near the scale of home in which Draco lived.

"We can look for smaller ones if you'd really prefer, perhaps even look at new or selling properties." Severus compromised.

"That'd be okay," the teen amended. "Why a manor anyway? Spinner's End is serving just fine, and even better when DumleRat is dealt with."

"Agreed, but it is partially because of him. A manor would have ancient wards already in place, not to mention space especially for children..."

"We haven't even mated and you are thinking of children? Hell we have hardy talked children... you want kids? Do I want kids?" Harry's mind was racing. They had avoided the topic of children since discussing his dreams and visions, just to avoid tempting fate. All that had really been discussed were facts and basics of unprotected sex likely leading to Harry conceiving. The teen obviously struggled with this concept.

"Stop thinking about it if it's going to freak you out. We- well you are supposed to be relaxing. Yes I want kids but your feelings on the matter take precedence." Severus assured with a kiss behind Harry's ear.

Harry sighed, "Okay, so other topics... Does this mean I can stay in your quarters all year?"

"Brat... I'd rather you not alienate yourself from your friends, but I certainly won't stop you. We shouod perhaps come up with an agreement that you spend a certain number of nights in the dorms."

"I could agree to something like that." Harry hummed. He began feeling restless and wiggled a bit to find a "more" comfortable position than he already was in, causing Sev to growl and grasp his hips possessively.

"If you can't hold still-"

"I don't need any threats or warnings. I know what comes next, and if I didn't know you better I would have said 'screw resting, just bugger me until I pass out!'... but I also like the cuddling so... it was a toss up." Another wiggling butt moment.

"Minx." Severus gtoaned as he slipped from behind Harry, much to the teens dismay. "Hush, and move your wing," the Potions Master ordered.

Harry laid flat on his back and watched with interest as Severus removed the robe he had changed into during Harry's transition. Now the teen was allowed to feast his eyes upon his naked mate and he was certainly pleased.

Careful claws flashed in the light as they came down to slash and shred Harry's boxers. Secerus took a moment to appreciate just how youthful Harry looked. Certainly the majority of the world would call him a pedophile, his nature as well as Harry's said otherwise. As he looked on, he felt the dull pricks of pain that meant his scales were surfacing, the dark gunmetal scales reflected on the younger body in pale, pearlescent green and silver scales. Each had their shoulders, backs, sides, hips, and outer legs splattered with the armor; leaving the most tender places still soft, kissable, and delectable.

Harry gasped as Severus nipped, laved, kissed, and clawed every exposed expanse before diving into their first "real" kiss, full of passionate teeth and tongue. On instinct, Harry fought for dominance, but a fierce growl and demanding mouth made him submit as the first piece clicked into place. When they broke apart, Severus seemed about to stop and speak, so Harry launched forward until their positions were reversed. "Don't give me any 'last chance' shite. I wouldn't have waited around this long if my decision wasn't absolute."

"Good. I don't know if I couod have handled someone else having you." Severus growled as he sat up, making Harry back up a little.

Harry would always be shorter than most men, it was his nature, that didn't take any of the masculinity out of him. Severus' mout watered as he ran his hands up hip that would only widen for childbirth, but otherwise framed the 'v' of Harry's torso into groin. The teen's dragon blood gave him an older -more fit- appearance while in this half dragon form so muscles were more toned, shoulders broader than usual, jaw more chiselled but every inch was still the Harry he knew and loved.

"Are you just going to run your hands up and down? I'll do all thee work if i ha-- mph!" the mouthy hormone-crazed teen urged before he was shoved back into hiss original posiition, thankfully with no crushed wings.

"You might just regret that you said anything."

"Make me."

No more coherent words for the pair as Severus' mouth explored, leaving Harry to gasp and writhe. Severus spent his time torturing Harry, teasing him, and avoiding his cock, but either person could only take it so long. As Harry was about to speak again, he was swallowed to the root, eliciting a choked sound. Severus summoned the oil he had prepaired for this and used his mouth as a thorough distraction while a single finger circled, massaged, and gently prodded Harry's entrance until it was practically sucked in by the relaxed muscle.

Harry tried to squirm, only finding a firm, clawed hand gripping his hip. He looked down at Severus only to receive a quirked eyebrow that taunted him. That single feature said "One word and I just might leave." And Harry would hate himself for that. Severus mout was heaven if he just focused on that he could ignore the wiggling finger, not to mention the second that was shortly following the first.

One was odd, two uncomfortable, and three right out burned, no matter how much oil was used. Severus did his best to spare the teen as much pain as bossible, he certainly could tell Harry was handling it well, his cock had never once even tried to flag, though that could just be the constant stimulation.

Harry had long since wrapped his fingers in the sheets and made little sounds of either pleasure or discomfort, whichever was most consuming. He had almost become so absorbed in the feeling in his arse that he didn't realize he was moments from climax. Luckily... or something... Severus was an expert and he prevented such a "tragedy" with a firm grip to the base of the younger's member.

"I am confident that you could recover quickly, and I am eager to taste you properly, I would simply rather witness your first climax up close and while I am buried in you myself." Severus said with a smoldering look that combined with his woeds sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Merlin... Sev, please just-"

"If you insist," Severus drawled as he leaned down to capture his little mate's mouth. As they kissed, Severus slicked and positioned himself. He pulled back for them to breathe just as he pressed forward with a growl while Harry keened and raked claws across ebony scales. "Just breathe, Harry." Severus intoned when he felt the teen tensing up too much. "I can and will wait for you to adjust and relax, just look at me and breathe."

"You're 'lot bigger than three, Sev." Harry whimpered.

"I will keep that on mind for next time, however, I know you can take it. Just relax," Severus cooed as he stroked Harry's hair from his face and kissed him softly.

Harry took some time to do as advised and as he intended to tell Severus to move, he shifted a leg just so that he could feel his mate slip in another inch. The younger gasped as the elder hissed and stilled himself. "It's okay, Sev, you can move."

Onyx eyes met emerald to be certain, and remained locked as the two persons were truly joined as one. "You feel divine," Severus moaned out as his hips reached Harry's arse. "Are you still okay?"

Harry had no words, he felt so full, but it felt so right. He didn't know when it had stopped hurting but all he felt now was absolute perfection. He nodded and pulled Sev in for a kiss as the man began thrusting. Harry shifted again, this time with hands reaching under his legs and nearly folding him in half. On the next thrust, Harry shouted in pleasure.

"Well finally," Severus muttered in amusement as he went about abusing his lover's prostate thoroughly.

Neither lasted much longer after that, and with mutual sounds of bliss, they crashed over the edge together before going for one another's shoulders and biting down. They remained like that as the lond formed and began the slow process of settling with a little glow of magic around them.

When Severus pulled back, sated, he was totally in love with the sight before him. Scales were receding and feeatures softening, but Harry just loked up in sleepy adoration. 

"I love you." The pair said in unison before curling up together, again, minding wings, and fell asleep soundly.


End file.
